


Bed for Ants

by SimpleLoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Life, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, There was only one very tiny bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Husbands Cor and Ardyn have moved into a new house together. Unfortunately, the shipping company made a mistake and delivered the wrong bed...Written for FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 Day 2Prompts used: There was only one bed | Too close for comfort
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	Bed for Ants

**Author's Note:**

> Coming in for the 2nd day of FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 with my dearest rare pair: Cordyn! This fic is extra special because I collaborated with my friend & fellow Cordyn shipper [Ace](https://twitter.com/kaitou_ace), and he made absolutely lovely artwork to go with it. Thanks so much for working with me! (Art has been embedded, and I will link the twitter post featuring the artwork later when it's been posted)
> 
> I would also like to give special thanks to my writing group and my friend fayth for betaing ^^ And thank you to Claire for organizing this week!

Cor was actually smiling. 

He was looking at the house that he and Ardyn could finally call their own. It was a one-story, ranch-style home with a blue exterior and amber roof (To coordinate with the wondrous colors of their eyes, as Ardyn had put it). Though his husband had initially insisted on the five-story, fifty-room mansion overlooking the sea, Cor managed to convince Ardyn that simpler could be better (and also gave him a reality check with their bank statements). 

Cor had had to work all day, so Ardyn had been left with the movers to set everything up. However, Ardyn had been far from disappointed, excited to decorate at his own whim. Cor could imagine the rooms covered in streamers and balloons, amongst the newly placed furniture. 

And though Cor would never admit it openly, he was excited to see Ardyn’s enrichments. 

Unable to wait any longer, Cor walked up and entered the front door. “Ardyn! I’m home!” 

Sure enough, the walls were lined with blue, amber, brown, and magenta streamers. Giant balloons of similar colors floated, touching the ceilings. But on the floor, all the furniture was neatly set up: from the plush peacock blue couch to the mahogany coffee table, with a framed picture of their wedding day. To the flamingo lamp upon the pale pink drawer to speakers in the corner, presenting cheerful music. The delicious scent of roast reached Cor’s nose, and Ardyn entered the room, wearing his “Best Husband” apron. 

“Welcome home, my dear!” Ardyn rushed to Cor, a glide in his step, and smothered him with kisses all over his face. “Oh, how I have missed you so! How _dreadfully_ lonesome I was!” 

“Lonesome?” Cor smirked between his kisses. “I thought you had the thrilling company of the movers.” 

“Like they could _ever_ light a candle to you, dearest!” Ardyn took Cor’s hand, beaming from ear to ear . “Now, onwards! I have prepared the most _wonderful_ dinner! And then, we shall watch the most _wonderful_ movie in our new living room! And finally, we shall have the most _wonderful_ sleep in our new bed!” 

The smile never left Cor’s face. Seeing Ardyn this happy made him feel the same. And everything in the house looked fantastic! What a perfect move-in day! 

~ 

“…Ardyn.” 

Gulp. “Yes, dearest?” 

Cor shot eye-lasers at their ‘bed’. Ardyn twiddled his fingers rapidly. 

“When we talked about the bed, we decided on the King size. Because we’re both over 6 feet tall. And you claimed that I’m a king, so I should be treated like one. That’s correct, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, that is most definitely correct.” 

Cor sucked in all the air in the room. “Then Ardyn, please explain to me why I’m staring at a tiny single bed.” 

The miniscule bed cowered underneath the full blown framed photo of their engagement, that expanded to nearly half the wall space. The headboard barely took up 1/16th of the wall. Looking from side-to-side at his shoulders and then to the sides of the bed, Cor wondered... how? 

“Well… I most certainly ordered a king-size bed. I remember talking to the man on the phone. ‘We require your most delightful, comfortable, and largest king-size bed! My perfect husband deserves only the best, and I will not accept anything less! Or else I’ll be forced to-‘” 

“Ardyn.” 

“...Well, obviously, the shipping company made a mistake.” Ardyn muttered. 

“And you didn’t think to check the bed after the movers set it up?” 

Ardyn turned to Cor, lips puckering out into a pout and eyes shining. “Can you blame me, dearest? I was consumed with preparations for our home! All for you!” 

Cor sighed, eyes softening at Ardyn’s pout. “Okay, okay. We’ll take care of this tomorrow morning. But for now, I’m exhausted.” He glanced between the tiny bed and his tall (though not as tall as him) husband. “Look, you can have the bed, I’ll just sleep on the living room couch and-” 

“No!” Ardyn protested, snatching both of Cor’s hands. 

“Ardyn, this is the only way-“ 

“No!” Ardyn furiously shook his head. “This is our first night together in our new home, and we _must_ spend it together. In this room. And that bed!” 

“Ardyn, you’re-“ But Cor immediately stopped as Ardyn strengthened his piteous eyes. Cor sighed again. “All right, you win. Let’s just do this carefully.” 

“Of course, my love!” Ardyn sang and skipped to the petite bed. 

Cor shook his head. “Do you have to do that?” 

“You love it~” 

Cor couldn’t hold back a small grin. He walked to the other side and settled down on his back. [, ] From a little above mid-calf, his feet dangled off the edge. The edge of his shoulders reached just outside the sides of the bed. He narrowed his eyes. How was could he be expected to sleep in such a pocket-sized- 

“Incoming!” Ardyn launched onto the bed, and therefore, on top of Cor. 

“GAH! Ardyn!” Cor moaned. 

“Oh, don’t be that way, darling.” Ardyn wiggled his eyebrows. “You know you like it when-“ 

“Not when I’m trying to sleep,” Cor said sternly. “Just stay on your side, and try to be still.” 

“What side, love? You’re on both sides.” 

“Just…gah!” Cor maneuvered himself, turning so he lay on the side of his body, close to the edge. Ardyn adjusted in suit, so they lay parallel, nose-to-nose. 

“Just try to stay quiet,” Cor requested. “Please.” 

“Anything for you.” Ardyn kissed Cor’s nose and threw the blanket over them. “Good night~” 

The blanket draped heavily over Cor’s hanging feet; he could imagine the strain in the morning. But it was just for one night… just one night… He closed his eyes… 

“Cor.” 

“Ardyn, I said quiet.” 

“But Cor…you’re keeping me awake.” 

“We just got in bed.” 

“Yes, but…your breath, dearest.” 

Cor opened his eyes. “You were the one who put roasted garlic on the steak.” 

“Yes, and now I regret that decision.” 

Cor rolled his eyes and switched to his other side (nearly falling off the edge in the process), his back facing Ardyn. 

“Thank you, love~” 

“Yeah, no problem,” Cor said, flat-voiced. “Now sleep.” 

Cor closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep, imagining beating up the furniture company… when Ardyn’s leg wrapped around him. 

“Ardyn.” 

“I was getting uncomfortable.” 

“...” 

Cor couldn’t say that he minded Ardyn’s leg. It did feel nice, Ardyn’s warmth along his hips and legs. Maybe he could be lured to sleep like this… until Ardyn pushed with his other leg and sent Cor off the bed with a thud. 

Cor growled. “Ardyn!” 

“Oh my! Sorry dearest! I didn’t mean to!” 

Cor huffed up. “This is impossible! I’m going to the couch and-“ 

“No, Cor, please!” Ardyn yanked his arm, turning on the puppy eyes again. “I can turn around! No more pushing off! I promise!” 

Cor gritted his teeth… But damn it, he could never resist Ardyn’s pout. “All right, we’ll do as you say.” 

Ardyn beamed, and despite any annoyances, Cor’s heart skipped a beat. 

Cor returned to the bed and spooned Ardyn, wrapping an arm and leg over him. Ardyn took his hand, holding it gently. For the first few minutes, it felt lovely… until the ache in Cor’s feet settled more deeply, the weight of the blanket pushing them down as they stayed suspended in the air. [left suspended]. And his other arm was stuck underneath his body, as he was unable to find space to stretch it out above him and Ardyn. So he was left with stinging limbs, stuck and cramped on a bed for ants. But he had to do this for Ardyn… For Ardyn… For Ardyn… 

“Darling, do you mind saying my name quieter? I’m trying to sleep.” 

“That’s IT!” 

Cor rolled himself off the bed and onto the floor. Ardyn sat up, alarmed. “Darling?” 

“I can’t do this anymore! This bed is torturing me worse than Regis on a sugar high! I’m sleeping on the floor!” 

“But Cor-“ 

“We’re still in the same room on the first night! But you CANNOT make me get into that diminutive bed!” With that, Cor turned to his side, facing away from Ardyn and that wicked bed and shut his eyes angrily. Of course, he doubted he’d be able to get proper sleep now, being as fed-up as he was, but at least his feet were at the same level. 

But moments later, a warm blanket dropped on top of him. Then, his head was lifted and placed onto a soft pillow. Finally, warm arms wrapped around him from behind. Cor turned to return the embrace of his husband. “Ardyn,” he said softly. 

“I’m sorry, Cor,” Ardyn apologized sincerely. “I know you’re simply tired, and this bed was the most awful of surprises. But I would hate for you to be alone on our first night.” 

“Oh, Ardyn.” Cor kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry for getting so worked up. I know you’re excited about this, our own home... And I am too. I know and appreciate how hard you worked on everything.” He pecked his lips. “Thank you.” 

“You’re most welcome.” Ardyn smiled devilishly. “And don’t worry, tomorrow, that furniture company will get the most dreadful earful from me.” 

“Yeah, make them suffer.” Cor held Ardyn tighter. “Good night… my love.” 

“Good night, dearest.” 

They shared a goodnight kiss, and Cor closed his eyes. He felt content to sleep wrapped in Ardyn’s embrace, even on the floor. 

“Though, Cor, I wasn’t kidding about the garlic.” 

“Your fault for making the steak.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie: when writing, I imagined this fic as a sitcom episode, complete with laugh track. Cordyn would make a good sitcom, I think.


End file.
